Knight
by shadowhunter1618
Summary: PreHBP! When Harry is captured by Death Eaters, no one comes to his rescue. So when a Death Eater gives him an offer, he naturally takes it. Rating for safety.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: (Insert some witty comment here about how Harry Potter is not mine.) 

_**There will be Ron and Dumbledore bashing in this fic so if you don't like that, don't read it!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Prologue 

_Bastards. They aren't even trying to rescue me, _Harry Potter thought bitterly as he was shackled to the wall of a dirty dungeon after another torture session with Voldemort's Inner Circle. It had been the umpteenth time in a month. _Bloody Order. I hope you all suffer._

Harry winced as an uneven stone in the wall behind him pressed into his bloody back, already raw after fifty lashes of Malfoy Sr.'s whip.

He was amazed and immensely disappointed that he was still alive after a month filled with torture. Harry wanted nothing more than to die. At least he'd be free of this immense physical pain and the even more painful thought that his friends, people he had been willing to die for, had left him to suffer at the hands of the monster that had killed his parents.

Now, Harry just hated them. Pure and maybe not so simple hate. They were no better than Voldemort himself, leaving him here like this. He had considered them family!

He could just imagine Ron pretending that he was sad while inwardly rejoicing that he wouldn't be caught in anybody's shadow anymore.

_And he was supposed to be my best friend, _thought Harry, thoroughly disgusted.

And Hermione…Hermione would be sad; there was no mistaking that. She wouldn't be able to boss him around and psychoanalyze him anymore.

For what seemed like hours, Harry mentally accused the people of the Order of using him for their own purposes, or just for the purpose of winning the _stupid, bloody war_, a war he hadn't wanted any part of but had been thrown into at the age of fifteen.

The only people he couldn't bring himself to accuse were the Weasley Twins, for the reason that they simply didn't have it in them, Remus Lupin, for the fact that he had too much loyalty to his parents, and Nymphadora Tonks. She was the only person he was sure wouldn't just classify as dead and get on with her life. She was like a sister to him, both of them having been brought together by Sirius' death the summer after his fifth year.

A creaking sound announced that the cell door was being opened.

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't bother to look up as nearly inaudible footsteps made their way to him. It was probably just another Death Eater looking to gain favor in his or her master's eyes by torturing Harry Potter to near death.

A soft hand cupped his chin and gently made him look up into the eyes of one of his original captors.

"I am in need of your help, Harry Potter," the Death Eater told him, looking directly into Harry's green, green orbs.

For a moment, the Gryffindor was silent, just staring into the eyes of this widely feared pureblood, as if gauging whether this help would mean sacrificing his own life (on second thought, that didn't sound so bad) or some other foul thing. Obviously satisfied at what he saw in those eyes, a small, if not manic, grin formed on Harry's lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, one jubilant cry could be heard all over the Wizarding Word, a sentence that hadn't been uttered in sixteen years.

"The Dark Lord has fallen!"

Everywhere, all kinds of people were celebrating, from leprechauns in Ireland, to hags in Devonshire.

The celebrations lasted for several days. Nobody even cared that they had found out the news rather gruesomely with someone impaling Voldemort (nobody was afraid of saying his name now) and several of his lieutenants on spikes erected in Diagon Alley late in the night (they had found out early in the morning).

The Ministry declared it a Holiday and dedicated it, not to the captured and possibly lost teen who had risked life and limbs for people he didn't even know, but to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, for they thought that he had been secretly moving to destroy Voldemort. Of course, Minister Fudge did nothing to refute these claims, starved for publicity as he was.

Somewhere else in England, one old man was having much different thoughts as he reclined in a comfy, old chair by the fire, with a mug of steaming butterbeer in hand and his best pair of socks on his feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump and the Chief of the Order of the Phoenix, let out a satisfied sigh as he stared into the roaring fire.

The war was over.

Finally over.

Tom was dead and so were most of his Inner Circle. He could finally relax without having the thought of insane, hypocritical former students of his destroying everything in their path and prophecies weighing heavily on his mind.

_It looks like we didn't need you at all, Harry,_ Dumbledore mused, drinking from his mug of butterbeer. The Headmaster liked to think that it had been covert Order of the Phoenix member who had done it. Although he didn't approve of the way Voldemort and the other Death Eaters had been dealt with, all he cared was that they were dead and their reign of terror had ended.

There need not be any more pointless killing sprees, just for the sake of pureblood mania.

_Hopefully, there won't be any more Dark Lords in the near future, _thought Dumbledore. But if one more Dark Lord would rise out of whatever dark corner, the Order of the Phoenix would face him head on. And, perhaps, if this were to happen after he had passed on, young Mr. Weasley could lead the battle.

He stared at the dying embers of the fire and a small foreboding chill ran through him.

He simply shrugged it off as his somewhat over paranoid nerves or the cool, frosty air that had blown in— he looked around at the closed windows—somewhere. The old wizard let out a small chuckle. Perhaps he was just becoming paranoid in his old age.

Dumbledore raised his mug, in honor of the person who had ended this war. _Whoever and wherever you are, the Wizarding world thanks you._

_0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Author's note:** Ta and da! The first chapter of _Knight_. Hope you liked it! I would love to hear comments and constructive criticisms from you so I can improve the story more.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm a total ass for not updating in so long but…I just wasn't satisfied with how this chapter turned out! I deleted it then I made another one, declared it as rubbish before going back to this one. I'm very picky when it comes to my stories and the slightest thing just pisses me off. I'm sorry, I'm just a perfectionist, though this chapter is far from perfect**

**On another note, thank you for the overwhelming response I received for the Prologue. I'll (try to) answer your questions in the next chapter.**

**Chapter One:**

Auror Nymphadora Tonks was feeling miserable. Downright miserable. Quite unusual since the rest of the Wizarding World had been celebrating the death of the Dark Lord nonstop for days. Even now, there were parties going on all around her but she paid no heed to them.

Her feet were heavy on the familiar paths of Hogsmeade as one resounding thought occupied her mind.

Harry hadn't come back.

Over the last few days, once spies had revealed Voldemort's hiding place, some prisoners had been freed and had returned to their families.

Harry wasn't one of them.

There had also been quite a number of people who had been captured and hadn't come back. They were all classified as dead. There was a whole list of them really, most of them Order/DA members.

Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Bill Weasley, Anthony Goldstein…

But the one name that stood out from all of them was Harry Potter, the boy she had considered a brother ever since the summer before his sixth year when he hadn't had anyone to talk to except the Order guard stationed outside the Dursley home. And though he talked with Dung Fletcher and Mad-eye Moody, it had been her and only her, he had opened up to about his feelings on his godfather's death.

Perhaps he had only started talking to her because she was a blood relative of Sirius, but what mattered was that he had.

And she, in turn, had opened up to him as well. She told him things she had never told anyone before. How she sometimes wished her mother had stuck with the Black family, how her metamorphmagus powers were a curse in a way.

The two had gradually grown closer over the summer. Both having no siblings of any kind, in a way, they adopted each other.

_Now, he's gone, _Tonks thought wretchedly as she made her way to Hogsmeade's Apparition Point. She should probably go back to Grimmauld Place, if only to make sure Ron Weasley didn't lay one single hand on Harry's Firebolt.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as commotion erupted from the Hog's Head.

She and several other people walked briskly to the shady pub, curious to see what was going on. Once she arrived at the door of the pub, she had to blink and rub her eyes to see if she was really seeing things right.

What she had expected to be a Fudge supporter and a Dumbledore supporter at odds at who had really won the war turned out to be an all-out duel with a handful of supposedly dead teenagers against adults twice their number. What was even more surprising was that the teenagers were winning.

Yes, there was Anthony Goldstein beating the snot out of Amos Diggory, a staunch supporter of Dumbledore. And Katie Bell, believed to have been killed in an ambush, was sending a Nightmare Curse at a man who was sporting a lime green bowler hat, not unlike Minister Fudge's.

All Tonks and the other spectators could do was watch in morbid fascination as every adult in the pub was knocked unconscious or incapacitated.

As one, the victors turned to them, wands drawn.

"OBLIVIATE!"

Tonks closed her eyes and braced herself for the supposed washing sensation that the Memory Charm was supposed to produce (no one really remembered what it felt like).

When the sensation didn't come, she slowly opened her currently violet eyes. Everyone else around her had a blank expression on his or her face, an effect of the spell. They started to walk away, still looking vapid. Tonks was definitely confused. Why had she been spared?

Cho Chang stepped forward from the group, obviously the leader of the small entourage.

"Nymphadora Tonks, you're to come with us," she told the Auror.

"Like hell I will. You're probably all just Inferi," Tonks spat out before turning around to make a run for it. The thought that Inferi didn't have the ability to cast spells or even speak never once crossed her mind, bewildered as she was.

Cho smirked and pointed her wand at Tonks feet. "_Incendio!_" Flames erupted before the Auror could take a step forward. "Would an Inferi be able to do that?" she asked. "_Stupefy!_"

Tonks' arms snapped to her side and she fell backwards, away from the fire.

The former Ravenclaw Seeker nodded at Parvati. "Slip the Portkey into her robes. We don't want to stay too long and risk being seen by anyone else,"

Parvati nodded and kneeled in front of the fallen Metamorphmagus, pinning a brooch to her robes. "Say hi to Harry for me," she smirked and stood up. Apparently those were the activation words because the moment they were spoken, Tonks disappeared from Hogsmeade.

A second later, the group of teenagers followed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry leaned his head against his cold cell wall, waiting for a sound. A sound that would signify the Order's triumph over the Death Eaters holding him captive and his freedom from this hellhole.

_He waited there for hours, but to him they felt like centuries. Weren't they going to come get him? Surely they would be worried. He had been gone for probably two whole days now._

_His ears perked up as he heard hurried footsteps. Finally, he would be out of here. He would be free._

_The cell door slammed open and Harry felt as if it were his hopes that had been slammed against that wall._

"_So, it's really true, then?" Draco Malfoy sneered as he stood in the doorway. "The Great Harry Potter has been captured. Oh, I could hardly believe my ears when father told me, Potter. But here you are, Gryffindor's Golden Boy bro—well, not quite broken, but I can surely help with that,"_

"_Tell me, Malfoy," Harry spat the last word out as if it was something vile he had eaten. "When your father tells you all these things, is it a reward for kneeling in front of him and opening his trousers?"_

_Malfoy's sneer disappeared, replaced with a snarl. "We'll see how long you can live under our tender care. None of your little friends are coming for you now," He took out a chain of spikes and grinned maliciously. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity, Potter? Since forever."_

"_I'm touched, Malfoy, but really, I don't swing that way. I mean, the whole bestiality is just disgusting,"_

_Malfoy growled and lashed out._

_Harry clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain as the spikes dug into his clothes and skin. Bits of cloth and skin were torn out as Malfoy retracted the spikes. _

_The Boy-Who-Lived grinned through a mouthful of blood before spitting the liquid out. "Is that the best you can do, Ferret? My friends are going to fry you alive when they bust me out of here!"_

_The Slytherin let out a harsh laugh. "Didn't you here me, Potter? None of them are coming here to save you. They can't and they won't. Weasel's too self-absorbed to notice you're gone and the Mudblood? She's hasn't left the library since you left. I actually think she's set up camp in there. Dear old Dumbles has been too busy with my Master. No one's going to come save your hide, Potter."_

_He lashed out once again and this time, Harry couldn't help but let out a cry. _

"_C'mon, Potter, scream. Scream, Potter."_

"_Potter!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

"Harry!"

The Gryffindor shot out of bed, breathing deeply as if he had been running. He looked to the side and saw Katie Bell standing over his bed, obviously startled.

"We've got Tonks," she told him, looking away from his naked and still somewhat scarred chest.

"Thanks, Katie," muttered Harry, raking a hand through his rumpled hair. "Did you have to Stun her?" he asked, pulling on a shirt.

"Yeah. Tony and Terry brought her into the Parlour and are probably reviving her about now," reported Katie.

Harry nodded. "And how is _she_?" Katie knew that he didn't mean Tonks.

"Asleep. I don't think she's fully recovered yet," They walked out of his room, heading downstairs.

Harry sighed, his eyes wandering to the doors of the master bedroom. "I haven't either." His head felt like it had been bashed with a club…repeatedly, and then pushed in front of the Hogwarts Express. "Has Bill returned with the things I asked for yet?"

Katie shook her head.

"Dammit," an expensive vase blew up as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Harry ignored it and stalked off towards the Parlor, leaving Katie behind. The doors flew open of their own accord and Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein stumbled backwards at the sudden movement.

Harry nodded at Tonks. "Revive her," he told them. Normally, he didn't like ordering people around but seeing as his wand had been snapped when he had been taken into captivity, he had no other choice. He would have to wait until Bill came back. Thankfully, the others' wands hadn't been snapped, just stowed away, as they had not been deemed dangerous enough.

Anthony pointed his wand at Tonks. "_Enervate!_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tonks opened her eyes slowly, waking from her forced sleep. She blinked once she saw who was standing right in front of her. When the vision didn't disappear, like she had thought it would, she sat up abruptly.

"Bloody hell! Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down," Harry said harshly. "You don't want to wake anyone up."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

A sneer formed on the males' faces. "Anthony and Terry are supposed to be dead, too," said Harry, making Tonks finally take notice of the two former Ravenclaws. "And so are most of the people in this house but yet they're breathing, talking, walking," He arched a cool eyebrow at her. "Don't always believe what the paper says, Tonks. You should have learned that lesson ages ago."

The Auror stared at him for a good few minutes before instinct took over and she threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble backwards slightly before he hugged her back.

"You put me through hell, you know that?" she said through uncharacteristic tears.

"_I _was put through hell, Tonks. But I'm back, aren't I?"

"How did you…" She reeled back as realization hit her. "You did it! You killed Voldemort!"

"Caught on, haven't you?" But the voice didn't come from Harry. No, it came from the direction of the doorway.

Tonks whirled and her eyes bulged as she saw who was standing there.

"YOU!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! And I promise that the next chapter won't be so late. Hopefully, my friend Mr. Writer's Block won't be coming over to stay.**

**Bet you've already guessed who it is, haven't you? smirk**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: C'mon! Do you really think I own Harry Potter!**

**Author's Note: Heh…so we find out who Harry's savior is in this chapter. Some of you got the answer right, kudos to you.**

**As for those who wanted it to be Rodolphus/Draco/Snape, I'm sorry I don't do Slash. I have nothing against homosexuals, I just don't like reading/writing it.**

**Review Responses are at the bottom.**

**Chapter Two:**

"YOU!"

"That's right, me," Bellatrix Black sneered at Tonks before looking coolly at Anthony and Terry. "Out. Now."

Tonks watched on in shock as the two former, honest-to-the-bone Ravenclaws nodded obediently and hurriedly walked out of the room before shutting the door behind them.

"You're not fit enough to be up and about," Harry told Bellatrix as she walked over to them as if she had all the time in the world. He actually sounded concerned, much to Tonks' bafflement. "Back to bed until Bill gets back with the potions."

She merely scowled at him. Apparently, she did not like being called fragile or ordered around. "You forget who gave you the extra power to defeat the Dark Lord," she hissed at him.

"And _you_ forget who nursed you back to health when you were sick and weak for giving me so much of it," Harry shot back, matching her glare for glare.

Bella's glare didn't waver but she stepped away from him, conceding defeat. "I'm not going up there again, though. This is too good to miss," A smirk now graced her lips as she glanced from Tonks and Harry. She brushed past him and seated herself on a black-leather armchair.

"Suit yourself," grunted Harry before turning back to a seemingly stupefied Tonks. "Oh, c'mon, Tonks! Don't act so surprised. Do you actually think that I was able to get out of that hell hole _and_ defeat Voldemort without any sort of help? Bella here," he gestured to the woman on the chair, who waved mockingly at the Auror. "Rescued me when none of the Order so much as tried to. They probably don't even care about me now that Voldemort's gone."

Tonks shook her head. "Harry, that's not true!"

"Oh? Then _kindly_ explain this to me," He thrust a small Daily Prophet clipping into her hands and waited.

Tonks looked at the article's title, dated two days ago, and was immediately puzzled.

**Harry Potter's Will Revealed!**

"You wrote a will?" she asked, scowling. She had told him many times before not to be pessimistic about his future and was a bit affronted that he hadn't listened to her.

Harry sneered. "No,"

Bella let out a giggle. "Oh dear. The Ministry's in trouble, isn't it?" she said, sounding delighted.

"They were in trouble long before they made up my will, Bella," He nodded to Tonks. "Read the rest of it," he told her.

Anger grew steadily in Tonks as she read the rest of the article.

_Early this morning, the Ministry of Magic revealed the Boy-Who-Lived's last will and testament, which, under Mr. Potter's request, had been left with them for safekeeping. Now that Mr. Potter's death has been confirmed, the will has been revealed. The will states that Mr. Potter has left 20 percent of his total assets to the Ministry of Magic, another 30 percent to St. Mungo's and the remaining 50 percent to numerous private parties._

_The private parties have yet to claim their inheritance._

_Allenia Thorne_

_Daily Prophet Reporter_

"This is absolute rubbish!" Tonks exclaimed, furious. "St. Mungo's, I can believe, but the Ministry! They might have been more believable giving it to a Hungarian Horntail! It's an insult to you!"

Harry stayed silent as he observed Tonks rant. She was angry enough to defect from the Ministry, he was sure of that, but would it be enough to want to totally take them down? He needed her on his side, it would be regrettable if he had to fight against the person he considered his sister. But if worst came to worst, he'd battle her to purge the corrupt Ministry.

Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Tonks, for the past few years, you've been the closest thing to a sister to me," he said, choosing his words carefully. "You've been there with me through a lot of crap and you've been with me through the few good times, too. Now, once again, I want…need you to be there for me…to join me."

The Auror blinked at him. "Join you in what, exactly?"

Harry shrugged. "Some might call it a revolution. Others, rebellion. A few, they call it…well…"

Bella rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake!" she huffed exasperatedly, earning herself a glare from Harry. "He means we're going to take over the Ministry, execute corrupt officials, establish a new Wizarding World Order and maybe get some revenge as well. Violence is only Plan B on the 1st and 3rd objectives." The former Death Eater shrugged. "Pity that."

"Why?" asked Tonks, wide-eyed.

The Boy-Who-Lived was stony-faced as he looked at her. "Because I'm sick and tired of incompetent officials hiding the truth from the public. I'm tired of them looking the other way just because some Death Eater game the money when the people they vowed to serve are suffering. I'm tired of them meddling in things that don't concern them, including my life. And I'm especially tired of them imprisoning innocents."

Tonks's eyes widened even more and they moved to Bella. "You can't mean her,"

Harry and Bella both scoffed.

"Of course not. This is no alternate reality, Nymphadora," she sneered at her niece. "To tell the truth, I haven't changed all that much. I'm merely willing to set my eyes—and my wand—on another target."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another day, Tonks," said Harry, smirking slightly. "Now, have you decided to join me or not?"

The Metamorphmagus hesitated visibly. "Harry, you know I consider you a brother as well but…you'll have to give me some time to think about it,"

He nodded in an understanding manner, though inside he felt a bit disappointed. "Very well. We'll give you 48 hours, no more, no less," He gestured towards a door that looked out of place in a grand setting such as the room. "That leads to the Apparation Room. We'll contact you in two days to get your answer,"

"But I have so many things to ask you!" Tonks protested.

"Two days, Tonks. Just two days," he said. "If you choose to join, I'll answer any question you might have."

She looked at him shrewdly. "And if I choose not to?"

Harry merely smiled. "Goodbye, Tonks,"

Tonks sighed, walked into the Apparation Room and appeared in her apartment moments later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, that didn't go too bad, now did it?" Bella said out loud once Tonks was gone. "What a pity,"

An amused smile played on Harry's lips as he turned to face his companion. "Have I mentioned that you're a complete sadist?"

She grinned back at him, the expression reaching her eyes, a rare occurrence. "Not today, you haven't."

"Forgive me then. Bellatrix, you are indeed one of the most sadistic people I know,"

Bella curtsied prettily like any noble lady would. "Why thank you,"

Harry observed her as she burst into a fit of giggles. It was a wonder to see one of the Most Wanted witches on Earth giggle like a school girl; it certainly did not fit the image. But he had found out a day ago that Bella strove to break any image that one would fit her with. Well, except for the creative killer image. That one, she was quite proud of.

His observation was cut short when the door to the room Tonks had gone into just moments ago burst open.

"It's about time," he said dryly as he saw the eldest Weasley standing there, clutching a backpack. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Bill nodded, setting the backpack on a nearby chair. He played with his Egyptian bracelet nervously. "We might have a bit of a problem, Harry."

Harry froze midstep towards the bag. The smallest problem could possibly throw a wrench into their machinations. "What went wrong?"

The cursebreaker grimaced. "I think Kingsley Shacklebolt might have seen me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Dumbledore sighed warily as he looked at the monstrosity before him. Really, this much paperwork should be illegal, especially for one his age. But, alas, there had been many documents that had been obscured when Tom had still been alive. Now that he was dead, they were all surfacing.

The old man looked up eagerly as the door to his office opened. Anything to get away from the paperwork.

"Ah, Kingsley, what brings you to my office this perfect evening?" Dumbledore asked upon seeing the Head Auror entree his office.

"Albus, I saw someone, earlier, who very well should have been dead," started Kingsley slowly. "And I'm pretty sure I was seeing right. Either Bill Weasley has a very convincing doppelganger out there with the same way of speaking or he's come back from the dead."

Dumbledore stood up, a troubled look on his face. Kingsley was right. Bill Weasley should have been dead. He had been killed by Rodolphus Lestrange when he had been on a reconnaissance mission. They hadn't seen the body, of course, but the Death Eaters had sent the Weasley family the cursebreaker's treasured earring.

"And where did you see this look-alike, Kingsley?"

"In Knockturn Alley, buying some potions from a dealer," was the reply.

Dumbledore reached for a quill on his desk and took out his wand. "Come, Kingsley. We must go see Molly about this," He touched his wand to the quill and said, "_Portus._"

He held the quill to the Auror and together, they vanished from the Headmaster's office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: So there you have Chapter 2. I'm sorry I'm so slow in updating. It's not intentional, I swear.**

**Review responses to Chapter 1:**

**Xyverz- **LOL I'm sure you'll find a way to keep your interest ;)

**Shadowed Rains- **Ah! A fellow perfectionist! So…did you guess right?

**Android181- ** . Eh…I'm trying to avoid clichés right now. So that's a definite no.

**The Dark Lord Potter**- Hehe…I know but other people haven't looked there.

**Just Me**- She will, don't worry. It'll just take some time.

**PsychicLunar- **I'm sorry if you're disappointed with Bella being the one. But she did help him though, so I guess they're even.

**Oblivionknight7- **Heh…sorry if it's confusing. I'll try not to make it that way in future chapters.

**Jollander- **Like I said before, not many people look there.

**Dragon Sword Master- **I'm sorry but no, Harry will not pair up with every female in the story. It isn't right.

**Althea- **I'll take it if you're offering. :D

**LT2000- **No bashing of Cho here. I ship her and Harry, though not in this story. I didn't mean for Dumbledore to come out manipulative, it just happened. I write these things without knowing what happens beforehand. I'm not one to plan in advance.

I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**To all the others who reviewed, thank you very much for reading my story.**


End file.
